


Moan for Me

by Pugmom1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugmom1969/pseuds/Pugmom1969
Summary: Hermione saves Severus in the Shrieking Shack. He resents it but has a life debt to pay. He helps search for her missing parents. Due to a compulsion curse, he rejects her friendship. They met again 10 years later and resolve their issues.I've completely rewritten this and only the sex scene from the original version remains - hopefully this is more realistic and not as toxic as the first version.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	Moan for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> by Pugmom1969 (originally used SherlockHolmes1969)

Moan for Me

Laying in a puddle of blood, his body already beginning to cool from the loss of his life source, Severus Snape felt strangely content. He had lived a miserable, hate filled existence, longing for but never receiving love or acceptance. Now, his journey was at an end and he would finally see his angel, the embodiment of all his endeavours – Lily Evans. She could never be Lily Potter to him. She was perfect in his eyes, beautiful and kind, with a ready smile and easy manner.

The decades that had passed, however, had dulled his mind to her lesser qualities as he instead focused on her light and beauty. He had forgotten how easily she could hold a grudge, was vindictive and selfish, and how quickly she had tossed aside their friendship in favour of the rich and popular. Severus had built her up so far in his esteem that no other human being could ever hope to replace her. He was finally free of the pain and ridicule his life had become, and he was at peace with his death.

A faint noise disturbed him, and then a hand brushed his hair aside. In his muddled state, he thought it was Lily come to take him home. A feeble smile crossed his face and he focused all his strength on raising his hand up to feel her porcelain skin, hoping it was as warm and soft as his imagination conjured it.

“Lily,” he murmured.

“Professor?!” a voice exclaimed, “Hold on, Sir, I have potions to help you.” The sounds of hurried footsteps reached his ears, and he tried to bat the hands away.

“Not...Lily...die,” he muttered.

“Please hold on. We...I...need you to live,” the soft voice told him. “Please don’t die.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus woke up to a pain filled existence, approximately six weeks later, to find himself strapped to a hospital bed with an obscene amount of potions being pumped into his system. This was why he wanted to die. He didn’t want to be in pain anymore. He wanted to be free, to be with Lily. 

His throat was on fire, his nervous system felt like he was being stabbed with sharp knives and he had the desperate need to pee. He hated feeling helpless, and he was furious with however had saved him to be condemned to this wretched existence. 

Then a soft touch reached him, and the pain began to ease. He was confused, was Lily here after all? Was he still in that in between place? Only Lily could provide succour at a time like this. She was the only one he could ever love.

“Lily,” he croaked.

“Shh, it’s ok, Professor. I’m here to help you,” the voice whispered.

As the pain receded some, Severus blacked out again, seeking the darkness that soothed him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was concerned. Professor Snape was barely responding to his treatment and it had been several weeks now. When Arthur Weasley had been bitten by Nagini, he had been healed and up and moving with days. However, his neck hadn’t been torn open, so she supposed that could be one reason why. The Healers had told her they had managed to remove the venom from the Professor’s system, so now it was just a matter of time for his neck wound to heal.

Each time he semi woke, she was convinced that he would fully recover. However, he would call for Lily and then lapse back into a coma. Harry had shared some of the details with her of the Professor’s relationship with his mother. Hermione had heard many stories from the Marauders of how beautiful she was, how kind, and wonderful Lily Potter had been. She had her doubts on how perfect one person could be, but held her tongue in deference to her friend’s obvious desire to believe the best of his dead parents.

It broke her heart to see how desperate the Professor was to connect with his lost friend, not suspecting how deep the obsession had run. She believed that in time, his heart would heal and he could move on to live a happy life. Despite her less than loving home life, the bullying she had endured both at primary school and at Hogwarts, and the trials she had endured during the war, Hermione still wanted to believe the best of people. In her quiet ruminations, she supposed that made her somewhat naive, but she would rather be that than bitter and cold-hearted.

She leaned forward from her seat by the Professor, and brushed the hair back from his face. Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, she wished he would wake up. Rising from her seat, she slipped from the room, unaware of the black eyes that had snapped open to stare after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

What on earth was the Granger girl playing at? He couldn’t fathom anyone, other than Lily, having any sort of affection or respect for him. He quickly deduced from her presence, that the little chit was the one that had saved him from the Shrieking Shack. Severus was troubled by her interference, he just couldn’t find a reason for her actions. It never occurred to him that perhaps she had saved him because she didn’t want to see anyone else die. That in her mind, it was the right thing to do. As a Slytherin, it was beyond comprehension – to them, you always had multiple reasons for doing something and a list of favours owed and owing in the back of the mind.

Severus determined that he would settle things as quickly as possible with the girl and get her out of his life. At best, he could etch out a living doing research or open an Apothecary. He had squirrelled away funds and lived very frugally as result of his upbringing, so he was not worried about money. It was the motive behind Granger’s actions that unnerved him. He hated not knowing – as a spy, details like that could get him or others killed. Severus shuddered at the thought of more debts to pay, he hoped desperately she wouldn’t need anything that would cost him more blood.

Hearing her footsteps coming down the hall, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Knowing the girl, she would easily let something slip if she thought he was sleeping. He snorted to himself as she knocked softly on the door before slipping into his room to settle down beside him in the uncomfortable chair. She would never make it as a spy, he thought to himself with a sneer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks passed, and Severus kept up his game of ignoring the annoying swot that insisted on visiting him at every opportunity. Didn’t she have a life? A boyfriend? The ‘Golden Trio’ to look after? Why did she continue to bother him? Severus finally realized that asking the questions in his mind, and not of the person he was fuming at, would never get them answered.

He sighed in irritation, and decided that today he would be ‘awake’ when Granger arrived. He would confront her, and hopefully settle his debt with her and they could move on with their lives – separately.

Severus had finally been unbound from the bed as he had been restrained due to his trashing during the first few weeks of his treatments. He was relieved that he was able to sit up himself and even shuffle to the little bathroom in his room. It had been beyond humiliating to have the Healers spell him clean, void his bladder and bowels, change his sheets and generally make a nuisance of themselves. Now, he could at least take care of the basic necessities himself. He hated hospitals, he had spent enough time in them in his youth, and then at Hogwarts.

When Hermione arrived that day for her visit with the Potions Master, she was astonished to find him sitting up in the bed, looking like death warmed over, but alert. She blinked at him, and then beamed with pleasure.

“I’m so glad to see you awake, Professor,” she gushed.

“Really, I can’t imagine why, Miss Granger,” he growled at her.

Hermione was taken back by his attitude, but then figured that he wasn’t aware that she had been the one to save him. She decided they needed a fresh start, and smiled again at the grumpy man before her.

“I’ve been helping look after you. It’s so nice to see you recovering...” she was about to embark on a long-winded spiel, when Severus cut her off.

“I could care less about your happiness, Miss Granger. What. Do. You. Want?” he snarled and smirked to himself when she looked like she was going to melt into the floor.

Hermione stammered a bit before catching herself and swallowed hard. She could carry on a conversation like an adult, not a fumbling school girl.

“Since I rescued you in the Shrieking Shack, I was asked to visit you on a regular basis – to assist in your recovery,” she informed him.

“Yes, yes, I can see that, but why are you still here?” he insisted.

Hermione blushed, “Well,” she hedged.

“Answer me, girl, or you’ll find out why I was a Death Eater,” Severus threatened.

Hermione blanched, “Professor...” she trailed off, tears filling her eyes and then she turned and rushed from the room.

Severus sighed, great, now he’d never get answers from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It took another three weeks before Hermione returned on the day Severus was being discharged from St. Mungo’s. He was returning to his childhood home of Spinner’s End, which he was planning on selling as soon as possible. The Potions Master had the thought that he would find a small store front with room for brewing in the back, and a flat up above. He had contacted Grignotts Bank and engaged a Goblin to search for a property. Severus had enough funds, that he wasn’t fussed about location – he would rather it be someplace quiet as opposed to the foot traffic he would encounter if he set up in Diagon Alley.

When Hermione entered Severus’ room, he was standing by his bed, packing up a small case with all the paraphernalia that had accumulated over the past several months. She braced herself for his waspish attitude and was surprised when he merely lifted an eyebrow at her in question.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you, Sir,” Hermione ventured. Griping her Gryffindor courage tight, she plunged onward. “I need your help, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Severus remained quiet, knowing from experience, that she would fidget until she would spill her questions.

She swallowed hard, “I erased my parents memories and sent them away. Now that it’s safe, I need help restoring them. You are the best Legilimens there is...and I really, really need help.” Hermione was on the verge of tears, but Severus remained unmoved. This was the girl that stole his death from him. She would have to make it up to him. He ignored the little wiggle of consciousness that told him he owed her, not the other way around.

“What would you have me do, Miss Granger? I am just leaving the hospital, do you wish me to drop everything to cater to your needs?” he sneered.

The girl blushed, “No, but could you help when it’s convenient, Sir?”

“Convenient?” Severus sighed, “Oh yes, let’s just set everything aside to help the brains of the ‘Golden Trio’, who is so important, she can’t wait to accost me before I leave the Healer’s care. What else do you want from me, little girl? A pint of my blood, my first born child?”

To her credit, Hermione straightened up and a look of determination crossed her face. “No sir, I wouldn’t want you to relapse. I am asking you to consider helping when you are fully recovered, not before.”

“And you have no other motive for asking for my help?” he pressed.

Hermione gulped, “No Sir.”

“And if I do help you, all debts between us are considered paid in full?” he had to be clear on this, he didn’t want her dodging his heels for the next thirty years.

“Debts, Sir?” Hermione was confused.

“Yes, you daft girl. There is a life debt between us, or didn’t you know that?” Severus snarled. A gasp was all the answer he needed. “You didn’t know...stupid, incompetent, insufferable know-it-all...”

Hermione teared up, “I had to help...there was so much blood...so much death...I couldn’t see another person die, if I could help them. You’ve done so much for us over the years, and we’ve...I’ve never thanked you. So, ‘Thank you’, Sir and I’ll leave you alone. You’ve more than paid any debt already.” She turned to leave.

“Not so fast, Miss Granger. You are mistaken. A debt still stands. I will...help...you, once I am settled.”

Hermione spun back around, a huge smile on her face. “Oh, thank you, Sir!” She leaped forward and engulfed him in a huge hug, not minding that he didn’t hug her back. Releasing her Potions Professor, she blushed and fled the room.

Severus was astonished. Not even Lily had hugged him so freely. That was a disturbing thought, and he shoved it aside. He also ignored the fragrance of Hermione Granger that lingered...his Amortentia scent of jasmine, honeysuckle and pears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It took them a year to find Hermione’s parents, or rather their graves. They had followed her implanted suggestion to move to Australia, but that hadn’t prevented Death Eater’s from tracking them down and killing them. Hermione had been devastated that her precautions hadn’t been enough and her parents had died in agony, not knowing they had a daughter.

During the year searching for Monica and Wendell Wilkins, Severus had had many of his misconceptions about Miss Granger destroyed. He had come to realize that this tiny creature was fierce as any from her House and readily defended him to all comers. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to name but a few. They had not been pleased to discover Hermione’s association with him during his hospital stay but had tolerated it due to Kingsley Shacklebolt’s orders. The new Minister of Magic had had to intervene on more than one occasion between the Trio.

Hermione had become a steadfast presence in his life, and Severus was uncertain how to feel about it. He was still convinced that Lily was his only love, but his Amortentia scent pulled him towards Hermione. He did his best not to vent his confusion on his younger companion, but it was hard not to some days.

One day, he had been feeling more mellow than usual, and had obliged Harry Potter’s curiosity about his mother. As he recalled tales from their childhood, he began to realize that he was free of his obligations to the Potter family. Severus was conflicted, as he shared with his enemies son, he wanted to still feel the same obsession with Lily as he always had, Hermione had been worming her way into his heart.

He watched as she dealt with her grief over her parents, as she fended off the sloppy advances of Ronald Weasley, who was oblivious to her pain or her desires. Severus was impressed with the dignity with which she held herself, and humbled by her welcoming attitude to those who had harmed her in the past. Many of his Slytherins frequented his new store, and as she helped him with everything from brewing to sweeping the floors to arranging the shelves, she greeted everyone with a warm smile.

He found out later that she and Draco had had a long talk about their backgrounds, attitudes, and prejudices. They had resolved a lot of the resentment that had built between them, and he was astonished to find the two had become firm friends, which was another alienation from her former best friends. Severus was also disturbed to find he was jealous of Draco, subconsciously fearing he would win Hermione over.

Hermione put his fears to rest the day she kissed his cheek. However, his turmoil still remained and he pushed her away, thinking she needed someone younger and more attractive. Severus hardened his heart and braced himself for tears or a tantrum when he told Hermione this. He wasn’t prepared for her to look sadly at him and walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ten Years Later:

Hermione sighed with contentment as she surveyed the small farm yard surrounding the cutest little house. She had found this little gem during her travels and decided to retire her after her stint with the magical version of the FBI. Her job had taken her across the world a time or six, allowing her to indulge in her passion for researching new cultures and magical techniques. She was paid well and Hermione was well-known for her aptitude for handling difficult situations with a deft hand and a smooth voice. She supposed modelling herself after Severus Snape had had some benefit over all.

Hermione hadn’t let that stop her from developing a fulfilling professional life, however her personal life was another story. It was hard to keep friends in her job with the amount of travelling she did and when her heart still belong to a snarky Potions Master.

Looking over the small farm that was totally hers, Hermione felt a sense of contentment that she hadn’t been able to achieve in many years. It was nestled in a small Wizard community in Northern Ontario, Canada. Rolling hills, scattered forests and plenty of streams, made the area very picturesque in Hermione’s eyes. Her little farm had a few chickens and a couple of goats for her to tend. The house contained a decent sized kitchen where she could finally learn to cook; a master suite, a small living room, a side room she could use for potion making; and most importantly, to Hermione, was a wonderful library.

Shaking back her riotous curls, that even with all her research, she was unable to tame, Hermione decided to stock up from the local grocery store. Then she’d spend the evening unpacking, and hope her retirement stuck – she didn’t feel up to traipsing across some old forgotten moor because some newbie was feeling out of their depths. She was retired, dammit!

~~~~~~~~~~

Severus grimaced as he read over the latest report he had received. For several years he had searched fruitlessly for sign of Hermione. None of her friends had any idea of where she was, nor seemed overly concerned that she was no longer in Britian. Once a spy, always a spy. He finally dug into his deep coffers, and hired a Wizard detective agency to track down Miss Granger.

Her accolades had piled high over the years, and she had proved to a confident and efficient investigator. She had also published several intriguing papers on many obscure magical branches that had faded into obscurity until she had unearthed their secrets. Severus had to acknowledge that he had greatly underestimated her abilities in critical thinking and his accusations on her temperament were falsely based. When he last knew her, Hermione was only just entering womanhood, and as such had lacked life experience outside of war. She had needed to grow up, and Severus reflected, so had he. 

It had taken him several years, but he had finally laid to rest the ghost of Lily Evans-Potter. Hermione’s leaving had been the impetus for him to re-evaluate his memories of his childhood friend. There had been an accident at the Apothecary that required a curse-breaker’s assistance, and they had discovered an old compulsion curse embedded in Severus’ subconscious that had fixated him on Lily Evans. With the compulsion gone, and his memories clear for the first time in decades, he was able to view his past and bid his friend a proper good-bye.

Now that he knew where Hermione was, he felt the need to see her and explain the compulsion to her. He could only hope the years had softened her temper and she would hear him out.

~~~~~~~~~

Arriving at the quaint little farm, Severus admired the work Hermione had put into the place. He could tell that both the house and the animals were well loved; Hermione also had a Potions garden, vegetable patch and some lovely whimsical flower pots that put him in mind of the Lovegood residence.

He walked up the drive, feeling her wards ping as he approached, and he gently rapped on her front door. Holding his breath, Severus hoped that Hermione was in a good mood and would hear him out.

Hermione was astounded when her wards were brushed by a familiar presence and followed by a knock on her front door. She couldn’t believe that after ten years, Severus Snape had landed on her property. He had made himself clear the last time they had spoken, and she was suddenly apprehensive about what his presence meant.

She opened her door cautiously, to see Severus Snape standing there, still dressed head to toe in black. His look was a little more casual than the last time she had seen him, and he had a little grey scattered in his hair. But he looked good, really good, and her stomach gave a lurch.

“Severus, this is a surprise. What brings you to my humble domain?” Hermione could do polite, even if she had butterflies doing somersaults in her insides.

Severus sighed, “I want to apologize for how I treated you when you left. I shouldn’t have waited this long, but there were circumstances that prevented me from doing so.”

Hermione blinked at him. She certainly hadn’t expected to ever see him again, much less receive an apology from the taciturn man. 

“Care to expand on that, Professor?” She was pleased with how calm and cool she sounded. “Wait, you might as well come in? Tea?”

“Please, and thank you,” he responded.

Hermione led him to her library where she summoned her tea set, and poured for both of them. As she handed his perfectly made tea to the Potions Master, she tilted her head and asked, “So what were the circumstances that prevented you from coming sooner?”

Severus hung his head for a moment before looking up with some anger in his eyes. “Dumbledore had placed a compulsion charm on me that kept me tied to the memory of Lily Potter. There was an incident at the Apothecary that required the help of a Curse Breaker and we discovered the charm. Once it was removed, it took time for me to reconcile many things from my past. I’m sorry, so sorry,” he murmured. “I was such a selfish bastard to hurt you like that. Please forgive me.” Based on his experience with Lily, he fully expected Hermione to banish him from her life, un-forgiven and despised. 

Her eyes filled with tears, “Oh Severus, that twinkle-eyed old manipulative bastard. To keep you tied to a dead woman for so many years, that’s unforgivable! However, I do accept your apology. I won’t hold your past against you.”

Severus looked up in astonishment, and Hermione’s heart nearly broke all over again at the thought that no one had ever valued this valiant man – that the mere thought of being forgiven for a mistake was a foreign concept to him.

“What would you advise?” he croaked out.

She smiled gently, “Come back this weekend and we’ll continue to talk. I want us to be friends at the very least.”

This was far more than Severus could ever imagine, “Yes. I will come back this weekend.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several Weeks Later: 

Trailing his hand down the side of Hermione’s face, he slid it behind her head to tangle in her curls, “Are you sure about this?” he whispered into her ear, feeling her shudder against him.

“It’s been years, Severus,” she assured him, as he pulled back in shame. “Yes, I want this, I want you.”

He sighed, she had yet to reject him, and he still hesitated, uncertainty filling him as he recalled their past. Hermione reached up and pulled him into an intense snog, running her tongue along his lips and gently nipping at them. He opened his mouth and let their tongues tangle together. He pulled her tighter against him, wanting to hold onto this glorious moment forever.

Severus splayed his large warm hand over Hermione’s lower back, steadying her as she wound her arms around his shoulders and snarled her hands into his silky hair. She tipped her head slightly, as she deepened their kiss.

Hermione pulled back, breathing heavily, and began to work on his buttons. Severus placed his hands over hers, stilling them. “Are you sure?” he needed to absolutely certain this gorgeous witch had no reservations before reconnecting with her intimately.

Eyes glossy with desire, lips plumped, hair more askew than ever, Hermione nodded fervently, “Merlin, YES, I am sure, Severus, I need you.”

“Good,” he growled and apparated them to her bedroom.

Taking his time, Severus slowly pulled Hermione’s clothing from her, baring her to his heated gaze. She blushed, having only ever been with Severus and the last time was years ago. However, he soon eased her fears, as he showed her his appreciation in the most carnal way possible.

Nudging her curls to one side with his nose, he inhaled her scent and sighed in bliss – he felt like he had come home. Tasting her skin, he trailed wet kissed from her ear along her jaw and back up to her lips. Lingering over her, he breathed in the intoxicating scent of honeysuckle and jasmine, a scent uniquely Hermione. Smiling, he dipped his tongue into the hollow of her neck, tracing a path to her breasts.

Sucking one rosy nipple and then the other, he nipped and swirled and caressed her as he never had before. Severus laved her large breasts with attention, loving the sighs and moans she uttered. Bracing his broad hands on her tiny waist, he moved lower until his mouth met her belly button. She squealed in surprise and laughed and moaned again.

Finally, finally, he made his way to her wet centre. Using his prodigious nose to prod her clit, he thrust his tongue into her opening. Wiggling it around, he tasted her essence as it began to seep from her. Hermione’s hands clamped down on his head to hold him in place as he nuzzled into her sweet spots. Clamping one arm down across her hips, Severus thrust one finger and then another until he had four fingers pushing into her. He could feel her inner muscles begin to squeeze his hand and he increased his suction on her nub. With a gush, Hermione came, for the first time ever and it was even sweeter for the wait.

As she calmed down, she stared up at Severus, hoping he would continue this glorious torture of her body. Some trepidation crept in that he would reject her again and leave her forsaken. He must have read her thoughts or seen it in her face, as he stilled on top of her.

“If we do this, there is no going back. I want this. I want you. Marry me,” he breathed.

Hermione’s eyes popped in surprise, and filled with tears, “Of course, I’ll marry you. I love you. I have always loved you.”

“I love you too, my witch, my Hermione,” and he thrust home. “Now, moan for me, little witch.”

Her silken sheath was wet and warm, and it felt incredible. Setting his hands on either side of her head, careful not to pull her curls, Severus tilted his hips and pushed deeper into the little witch. Hermione’s cries filled the house as Severus made love to his fiancee, he was attentive to every movement, every sound, every sigh she made as he stroked in and out of her tight pussy. 

Pushing in as far as he could, Severus felt Hermione pulse around him as she literately screamed her pleasure out. He smiled down at her sweat slicked body, and felt his balls tighten and electricity shoot up his spine as the most intense orgasm overtook him. “I love you, little witch.”

Hermione grinned back at him, “I love you too.”

They lay in a tangle of limbs, breathing heavily, but content at last.

END


End file.
